kira kira—(sparkle)
by heytrisha
Summary: Ia mendampingi kakaknya di saat-saat terakhir.
1. hari pertama

"Ah, Sasuke. Kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

 **きらきら**

.

 **[** _shining, sparkle_ **]**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._

* * *

.

Ia menatap Kakaknya yang kini terbaring di ranjang, mata hitam itu terpejam sepenuhnya dan badannya yang kurus kering tertutup selimut tebal.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka pintu kamar adalah sosok kakaknya yang tengah tertidur.

Ia terdiam, menggenggam gagang pintu yang berkarat dengan tangan yamg berkeringat, sebelum kemudian tersadar lagi dari lamunannya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya begitu rapuh seperti ini.

Sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu tampak seperti hantu dari masa lalu baginya.

* * *

Ia meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin tanpa perpisahan yang berat. Mereka berdua hanya menerima penjelasan kalau misi untuk Taka sudah selesai.

Semudah itu.

Suigetsu, yang menyeringai lebar, menerima perpisahan itu dengan hati yang ringan dan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mengatakan kalau ia akan melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap Tujuh Pedang Ninja setelah ini. Karin, yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan tampak enggan melepas dirinya, akhirnya memutuskan kalau ia akan ikut dengan Suigetsu, mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan si bodoh itu melakukan hal-hal konyol dan mati cepat.

Mereka berpisah di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah setelah itu.

Ia memandangi sosok dua rekan setimnya itu berjalan menjauh disertai pertengkaran heboh, sosok kakaknya yang tampak serupa mayat tengah terbaring di pangkuannya.

* * *

Ia menerima kenyataan sesungguhnya di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha, yang diceritakan Madara seolah tengah memberitahukan dongeng pengantar tidur, dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang berair deras.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu, ia menangis.

Kakaknya adalah seorang pahlawan. Sejak awal, ia tak pernah membenci adiknya. Sejak awal, kakaknya tetaplah seorang yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri; membiarkan hidupnya dikorbankan untuk orang lain, untuk adiknya, untuk desa.

Kakaknya melakukan semua itu untuknya.

 _Kakaknya adalah pembohong terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya._

.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia segera keluar dari gua itu, mengabaikan Madara yang memanggil-manggilnya; dan kembali ke tempat pertarungan tadi untuk mengambil mayat kakaknya.

Jika selama ini kakaknya adalah seorang pahlawan tak bernama, maka sekaranglah gilirannya untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya. Ia akan menguburkan mayat kakaknya dengan pantas dan memberinya perpisahan sebagai seorang adik.

.

 _Sebagai keluarga._

* * *

Ketika ia membaringkan tubuh kakaknya itu di bawah pohon, ia mendapati bahwa masih ada denyut lemah di nadinya.

 _Kakaknya masih bernapas._

Dengan panik, ia segera membawa tubuh kakaknya yang sekarat itu ke desa terdekat, menemui ninja medis terbaik yang ada di rumah sakit di desa itu, dan mengenainya dengan _genjutsu_ ; untuk menyembuhkan kakaknya tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Ia keluar dari rumah sakit itu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, membawa tubuh kakaknya yang walaupun napasnya masih satu-satu, wajah pucat pemuda itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

* * *

Kakaknya terbangun di atas tempat tidur di kamar penginapan yang ditempatinya, dua hari setelah ia membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Pemuda itu, yang pipinya tampak cekung dan matanya serupa mayat yang dibangkitkan begitu saja dari pemakaman, menatapnya tanpa suara selama beberapa detik. Seolah baru pertama kali melihat dirinya.

Ia, yang selama dua hari itu tak pernah beranjak dari samping ranjang kakaknya dan selalu menggenggam tangan dinginnya, tak bisa menahan luapan emosi begitu melihat sepasang mata hitam itu kembali terbuka lagi.

"N-Nii...san..."

Waktu seolah berhenti ketika kakaknya mendapati jari-jarinya yang tengah memegangi tangan pemuda itu, dan membalasnya dengan menggenggam jari-jarinya lembut; menyampaikan kasih sayang yang tak terucapkan.

* * *

Ia mendapati bahwa Kakaknya terlalu lemah untuk berbicara begitu dirinya tersadar lagi.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyuman kecil di wajahnya; menggumamkan "tidak apa-apa, Nii-san, aku mengerti" dengan suara serak dan sorot lembut di matanya.

Kakaknya memberikan isyarat bahwa ia senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dengan matanya, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia minta maaf lewat sorot mati di matanya.

Ia meremas tangan kakaknya lembut, mengatakan _'kau tidak bersalah'_ dengan suara lirih, lalu menambahkan _'jangan minta maaf'_ dengan nada setengah memohon.

Kakaknya, yang menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut, hanya memandanginya lama tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian memberinya seulas senyum dan kembali lagi dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Sejenak, ia khawatir bahwa kakaknya akan mati begitu ia tiba di penginapan.

Ia membayar _onigiri_ yang dibelinya terburu-buru dengan uang yang didapatkannya dari penyimpanan milik Orochimaru sebelum ia meninggalkan markas Sannin ular itu—dan bergegas kembali ke penginapan dengan panik.

Lalu sebuah pikiran yang mengerikan muncul di kepalanya.

 _Itachi... tidak akan bunuh diri kan?_

Ia mengenal betul kakaknya yang tak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain, yang mudah merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan mengurus dirinya yang sekarat? Bagaimana kalau ia membuang nyawanya begitu saja karena tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam?

Ia menggenggam bungkusan berisi _onigiri_ yang dibelinya dengan tangan yang terasa dingin, lalu berlari ke penginapan.

* * *

Sore telah tiba ketika kakaknya terbangun lagi dari tidurnya.

Ia, yang baru pulang dari membeli makan siang untuk kakaknya, menghampirinya untuk mengecek keadaannya, dan rasa lega memenuhi dadanya ketika mendapati bahwa pemuda itu telah terbangun.

 _Kakaknya... masih hidup._

"Ah, Nii-san," ia tersenyum, lalu menaruh makanan yang dibelinya di meja. "Aku membawakan _onigiri_ untukmu."

Kakaknya hanya menatapnya tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian mata hitam itu tersenyum hangat. Ia memberikan isyarat _'terima kasih'_ lewat tatapan matanya.

.

Ia tak pernah merasa lega lebih dari ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Sore itu, ia menyuapi kakaknya makan siang dengan hati yang terasa ringan. Begitu ia mendapati bahwa pemuda itu masih terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil makanannya sendiri, ia menyangga kepala kakaknya itu dengan bantal dan menyuapinya hati-hati tanpa memedulikan tatapan bersalah yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu

 _Kau telah melakukan segalanya untukku. Izinkan aku membalasmu sekali ini saja._

Kakaknya, yang tak melepaskan tatapan bersalah yang diberikan padanya, mengunyah _onigiri_ -nya dengan perlahan. Sejenak ia terpikir untuk memberikan kakaknya bubur saja, namun tak jadi melakukannya karena tak mau pemuda itu protes dan akhirnya menolak untuk makan.

Begitu _onigiri_ -nya telah habis, ia beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambilkan kakaknya air hangat. Ia menyangga kepala kakaknya lebih tinggi dan membantu mengangkat gelas itu ke mulutnya.

Kakaknya meminum air itu perlahan, namun dua detik kemudian mengeluarkan suara tersedak.

Ia terkejut sesaat, dan segera menyingkirkan gelas itu dari mulut kakaknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Nii-san, maaf!"

Tapi kakaknya tak marah sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya kalem, sebelum memberikan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan _'tidak apa-apa, Sasuke'_ lewat mata hitamnya yang sayu.

Ia mengambil saputangan dari lemari, mengelap air yang mengenai mulut dan dagu kakaknya dengan perlahan. Kakaknya masih terjaga selama hampir setengah jam setelah itu, sebelum kemudian tenggelam kembali dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Malam itu, ia tetap duduk di samping ranjang kakaknya hingga tertidur tanpa sadar ketika hari menjelang pagi.

Ketika ia terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Nii-san," ia menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan punggung tangan, " _ohayou_ ".

Kakaknya mengedipkan matanya sekali, seakan merespon panggilannya.

"Bagaimana..." ia terdiam sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk mengubah kalimatnya. "Apa yang Nii-san rasakan sekarang?"

Kakaknya mengedip dua kali pelan-pelan, sebelum kemudian memberikan seulas senyum hangat dengan pandangan matanya, seolah mengatakan; _'aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke'_.

Ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya perlahan, lalu membalas senyumnya. "Apa ada hal yang ingin Nii-san sampaikan?"

Kakaknya menatapnya lama selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian memberikan anggukan kecil.

Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. "Baiklah", ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, Nii-san."

* * *

Ia memperhatikan kakaknya menggoreskan kata-kata di kertas yang diberikannya dengan tangan gemetaran.

Dua menit sudah berlalu ketika akhirnya kakaknya meletakkan pena, dan memberikan kertas yang ditulisnya padanya.

Hal pertama yang dibacanya ketika melihat huruf-huruf yang ditulis miring itu adalah; " _bukan itachi?_ "

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandangi kakaknya bingung. "Nii-san?"

Kakaknya hanya memberinya anggukan kecil.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mengerti. "Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan nama lagi," ia berkata pelan, "karena... itu tidak sopan." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maaf aku pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada Nii-san."

Kakaknya hanya menatapnya diam tanpa berkedip, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari kalau mata hitam itu tengah menyiratkan sorot geli.

"Jangan tertawa, Nii-san," ia melempar pandangannya ke samping, rona merah muncul di pipinya yang pucat. "Ehm... ada lagi yang ingin Nii-san katakan?"

Kakaknya mengangguk.

Ia menyerahkan lagi kertas itu padanya, lalu menunggu hingga kakaknya menyelesaikan tulisannya.

' _Kau tidak membenciku, Sasuke?_ '

Ia menatap kertas itu dengan terkejut, lalu menghela napas panjang keras-keras. "Tentu saja tidak, Nii-san!" ia menjawab dengan tegas. Sejenak kemudian, ia terdiam dan memandangi kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Aku.. sudah tahu semuanya, Nii-san."

Kakaknya hanya memandanginya lama, dan ia lalu menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hitam itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Ia terpaku sejenak, sebelum kemudian menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang dingin dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya perlahan.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Nii-san. Sungguh. Jadi jangan lagi mengatakan hal itu," tukasnya serius, suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup karena terhalang oleh selimut yang menutupi dada kakaknya.

.

Dua menit setelahnya, ia mendapati bahwa matanya perlahan memburam dan selimut di dada kakaknya terasa basah; dan ia menyadari kalau ia tengah menangis.

Dalam hening, ia merasakan jari-jari kakaknya yang dingin mengusap rambutnya perlahan, membuatnya merasa aman untuk menumpahkan emosinya; dan di atas dada kakaknya, ia terisak tanpa suara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bersambung._**

* * *

 **[** きらきら **] _  
_**


	2. hari kedua

_(hari kedua.)_

* * *

 **きらきら**

.

 **[** _shining, sparkle_ **]**

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah.

Ia menyeduh _ocha_ kesukaan kakaknya dengan hati-hati, berharap bahwa takarannya pas. Begitu selesai, ia membawakan cangkir berisi _ocha_ hangat itu ke kakaknya yang tengah berbaring menatap jendela.

"Nii-san, ini tehnya."

Kakaknya menggerakkan kepalanya yang miring ke samping ke arah dirinya, lalu memberikan anggukan kecil.

Ia menaruh cangkir di nakas, lalu menyangga kepala pemuda itu dengan bantal. Ia mendapati bahwa bantal yang ditiduri kakaknya itu kini telah lembab. Mungkin ia harus mengganti sarungnya nanti.

Ia mengangkat cangkir ke mulut kakaknya, membantu pemuda itu meminum tehnya. Kakaknya, yang mata hitam sayunya masih juga memancarkan rasa bersalah karena diperlakukan begitu hati-hati seperti itu, meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan.

 _Ocha_ di cangkir itu tinggal setengah ketika ia mengangkat cangkir itu dan menaruhnya di nakas lagi. Ia mengambil saputangan, mengelap sisa teh di bibir kakaknya dengan hati-hati.

Kakaknya memandanginya lama, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, ia dapat membaca isyarat _'terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan, Sasuke'_ , yang tergurat di iris hitam kakaknya.

Ia hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Nii-san."

Sepasang mata hitam itu hanya menatapnya lama, sebelum kemudian menutup lagi selama beberapa menit setelahnya.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika ia memasuki kamar, setelah memberi makanan untuk sarapan di luar. Ia membelikan bubur untuk kakaknya, dan _onigiri_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendapati kakaknya masih tertidur ketika ia menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur ke meja. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah tanpa suara, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi kakaknya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Hangat. _Mungkin beberapa derajat di atas suhu tubuh normal._

Selain itu, kakaknya juga berkeringat.

Ia mengambil saputangan baru dari lemari, lalu mengelap keringat di dahi dan leher kakaknya pelan-pelan. Dilonggarkannya sedikit kaus katun dari rumah sakit yang dikenakan kakaknya—berpikir bahwa kakaknya mungkin perlu mengganti baju setelah ini. Atasan yang dipakainya telah lembab karena keringat.

Ketika ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah kakaknya, ia mendapati kalau rambut pemuda itu, yang panjang dan tidak diikat, terasa kusut dan seperti tak terurus. Ia terdiam sebentar.

 _Mungkin kakaknya perlu memotong rambut._

Ia menyadari kalau dirinya tersenyum samar pada bayangan Itachi yang berambut pendek. Diperiksanya laci nakas yang ada di kamar itu, dan menemukan gunting di sela-sela barang-barang kecil yang ditinggalkan penyewa kamar sebelumnya.

Mungkin ia bisa menggunakannya untuk merapikan rambut kakaknya setelah ini.

* * *

Kakaknya terbangun lagi begitu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Ia menyangga kepala kakaknya lagi dengan bantal , lalu menyuapi pemuda itu dengan bubur yang sudah mendingin. Pemuda itu memakan buburnya sembari memberinya pandangan memprotes—yang diacuhkan olehnya.

Ketika bubur di mangkuk itu tinggal setengah, kakaknya menggerakkan tangannya beberapa kali—seakan memberinya isyarat.

Ia menurunkan sendoknya. "Nii-san ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kakaknya memberinya anggukan kecil.

Ia mengambil kertas baru dan pena yang ada di meja, lalu menyerahkannya pada kakaknya. Pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangan yang gemetaran, lalu dua menit kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu padanya.

Tulisannya; " _aku merasa seperti kakek-kakek_."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menyeringai samar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seolah tertawa. Rasa humor kakaknya tak juga berubah.

"Kau memang sudah tua, Nii-san," ia menutupi senyum geli yang ada di wajahnya dengan mengangkat mangkuk di tangannya sedikit. "Lihat saja, ada kerutan di wajahmu."

Kakaknya mengernyitkan keningnya, memberinya tatapan ' _enak saja!_ ' dengan alis yang berkerut—namun mata hitam itu berkilat-kilat kekanakkan.

Ia menatap kakaknya itu—yang mata hitamnya tengah tertawa—dengan perasaan nostalgia yang hangat, dalam hati menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bercanda dengan kakaknya.

* * *

Selesai sarapan, kakaknya meraih kertas dan pena yang ada di pangkuannya perlahan, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Katanya; " _tolong buka jendela_."

Ia tersenyum, dan melakukan apa yang diminta kakaknya itu. Udara pagi yang menghangat karena matahari mulai naik masuk ke kamar itu.

Kakaknya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, sejenak ekspresinya tampak seperti menikmati angin segar yang datang dari luar. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu berpaling ke arahnya lagi—yang saat itu sedang membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan—dan memberikannya isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

Ia menaruh mangkuk yang sedang dilapnya dengan alis terangkat, lalu menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?"

Pemuda itu menyentuh ujung bajunya perlahan dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetaran, sebelum kemudian melepas pegangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

Ia membaca pesan yang ditulis terputus-putus itu tanpa suara. Tulisannya; " _apakah kau baik-baik saja? Setelah pertarungan kemarin._ "

Ia menaruh kertas itu di pangkuan kakaknya, lalu mengangguk pasti. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san. Jangan khawatir."

Kakaknya memandanginya sembari mengernyitkan kening, lalu meraih kertas itu lagi dan menambahkan pesan baru.

Katanya; " _tak ada yang luka? Harus cepat disembuhkan._ "

Ia menaruh kertas itu di samping kepala kakaknya, lalu menggeleng seraya menghela napas panjang. "Oh… Nii-san. Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kehabisan chakra waktu itu, tapi bukan hal yang parah."

Kakaknya menatapnya lama dengan sorot tak yakin.

Tatapan sama yang diberikannya ketika ia mengatakan ' _aku cuma lecet sedikit, Nii-san!_ 'sewaktu pulang dari akademi, padahal kakinya terkilir dan ia hampir tak bisa berjalan.

Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, sebelum kemudian memandang kakaknya lagi—kali ini dengan sorot lembut yang jarang muncul di mata hitamnya. "Tak perlu mencemaskanku, Nii-san," katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Karena ada Nii-san disini._

Sepasang mata hitam yang sayu itu masih memandanginya cemas selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian membalas senyumnya—dan menggenggam tangannya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar tanpa suara.

* * *

"Nii-san, kurasa Nii-san harus… mandi."

Ia, yang saat itu baru saja selesai berpakaian, memandangi kakaknya ragu. Kakaknya, yang saat itu tengah memandangi jendela dengan sorot kalem, menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengangkat alis.

' _Bagaimana caranya, Sasuke?_ ' sepasang mata hitam yang sayu itu seolah berkata bingung. Pemuda itu menggerakkan lengannya perlahan, gerakan kaku yang terlihat begitu mekanis. ' _Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku_ ,' sorot matanya seolah memberi isyarat.

Ia mengerti.

"Aku yang akan membawamu ke kamar mandi," ia menjelaskan dengan praktis. "Aku akan menyangga badanmu, dan menggosoknya dengan sabun.

Kakaknya hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi seakan ia baru saja disuruh memeluk Kyuubi.

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menghela napas pendek. "Oh, ayolah Nii-san," katanya setengah membujuk. "Kau masih dipenuhi keringat sisa-sisa waktu itu."

Kakaknya hanya mengangkat alis, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela begitu saja.

Ia, yang merasa diacuhkan mendadak, menghampiri kakaknya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Kakaknya memang ahli melakukan tindakan menentang secara pasif.

 _Tapi itu tidak akan mempan baginya._

"Nii-san," ia mengguncang pundak kakaknya perlahan. Permuda itu tak bergerak.

Ketika ia melihatnya lebih dekat, ternyata mata kakaknya itu sudah terpejam.

Ia menghela napas seraya tersenyum kecil, lalu membetulkan selimut kakaknya dan mengambil uang untuk membeli makan siang. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu tengah berpura-pura tidur, namun ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang pas untuk berdebat dengan kakaknya itu.

Karena Itachi, sepasif dan sebaik apapun, tetaplah seorang yang keras kepala.

* * *

Ia membelikan kakaknya bubur lagi sebagai makan siang.

Kakaknya, yang memandangi menu yang ada di mangkuk dengan dahi berkerut, hanya memandanginya dengan sorot memprotes sebelum kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika ia hendak menyuapinya.

"Oh, Nii-san," ia mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Makan saja, oke?"

 _Bahkan tatapan membunuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun sama sekali tak mempan untuk memaksa kakaknya makan bubur itu._

Ia menatap kakaknya—yang mata hitamnya mengeluarkan sorot keras kepala secara terang-terangan—dengan pandangan paling tajam yang bisa dilakukannya, namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sayang Nii-san," ia mengucapkan kalimat itu lambat-lambat, lalu mengeluarkan sorot mata paling manis yang bisa dilakukan olehnya—tatapan yang digunakannya untuk meminta Itachi menggendongnya di punggung sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu. "Jadi tolong habiskan buburnya, ya?"

Kakaknya berkedip sekali.

.

Dua detik kemudian, ia luluh saat itu juga.

Ia menyeringai puas dalam hati begitu kakaknya membuka mulutnya, matanya berkilat-kilat senang. Acara makan siang berlangsung dengan lancar setelah itu, meskipun Itachi masih juga memberikan tatapan bersalah padanya setiap beberapa detik.

Selesai makan, ia mengelap sisa bubur yang mengenai dagu kakaknya dengan lembut, lalu menggumamkan "cepat sembuh, Nii-san. Nanti aku akan membawamu berjalan-jalan di luar."

.

 _Hari ini langitnya sangat cerah._

* * *

Ia tengah membuatkan _ocha_ yang dicampur obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk kakaknya, ketika mendadak pemuda itu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

Ia menaruh cangkir, dan menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?"

Kakaknya hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah ditambahkan pesan baru olehnya.

Bunyi pesan itu; " _hei, Sasuke. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati?_ "

Kertas itu segera terjatuh dari tangannya tanpa suara.

"Nii... Nii-san?!"

Kakaknya hanya memandanginya dengan sorot pasif, sebelum kemudian meraih tangannya dan menggenggam jari-jarinya erat.

"Tidak, Nii-san," ia berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi, lalu memandangi kakaknya dengan sorot setengah memohon. "Nii-san… tidak akan mati," gumamnya keras kepala, seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyentuh wajah kakaknya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar, lalu menempelkan dahinya di pipi kakaknya yang dingin.

"Nii-san… akan baik-baik saja," katanya pelan-pelan. "Nii-san adalah orang yang kuat, jadi pasti Nii-san akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

"… Iya, kan?""

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **[** きらきら **]**


	3. Morpho rhetenor

[ ' _Ada kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang sedang mengitari lampu. Apa kau melihatnya, Sasuke?_ ' ]

* * *

 **きらきら**

.

 **[** _shining, sparkle_ **]**

* * *

Kakaknya tertidur lagi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Ia memandangi kertas yang berisi pesan terakhir yang baru ditambahkan oleh kakaknya tadi, sebelum kemudian melipatnya dengan tangan gemetar—lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

Kakaknya tidak akan mati. Tidak sekarang.

 _Karena Itachi adalah orang yang kuat._

Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan memikirkan hal itu, sebelum kemudian memandangi wajah kakaknya yang tengah tertidur sekali lagi—dan membetulkan selimutnya tanpa suara.

* * *

Setiap dua menit sekali, ia meraba pergelangan tangan kakaknya untuk mengecek nadinya, dan berdoa sepenuh hati agar nadi itu tak kehilangan detaknya.

* * *

Kakaknya membuka matanya lagi ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga.

Ia yang saat itu tengah duduk diam di samping tempat tidur, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini jika kakaknya sudah sembuh—segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendapati kakaknya terbangun.

Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Nii-san," ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dari suaranya begitu menatap mata kakaknya itu. "Bagaimana... perasaan Nii-san sekarang?"

( _Apakah sudah baikan?_ )

Kakaknya membalas pandangannya dengan mata hitam yang berbinar hangat, dan memberi anggukan kecil.

' _Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke'_ , sepasang mata hitam itu memberikan isyarat dalam diam.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah kakaknya dengan perlahan.

"Nii-san," katanya sedikit ragu, namun nada suaranya segera berubah jadi seperti biasa lagi. "Apakah Nii-san menerima kalau aku memotong rambut Nii-san?"

Alis kakaknya terangkat sedikit, sebelum kemudian sepasang mata hitam itu menyiratkan sorot ingin tahu.

"Kurasa rambut Nii-san perlu dirapikan sedikit," ia memberitahu dengan nada seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Tadinya ia ingin bilang _'Nii-san, rambutmu kusut dan lembab seperti akar manggis. Harus dipotong segera_ ', namun memutuskan untuk mengganti kalimatnya menjadi lebih… halus.

Kakaknya memandanginya lama selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengangguk kecil dengan senyum di matanya.

"Baiklah," ia menyangga kepala kakaknya dengan bantal hingga menjadi lebih tinggi, menyuruhnya berbaring menyamping—lalu setelah itu mengambil gunting di laci.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia membungkus rambut kakaknya yang telah dipotong tadi dengan kertas, lalu menaruhnya di sudut meja. Diambilnya cermin yang digantung di dinding kamar mandi, lalu membawanya ke hadapan kakaknya.

"Nii-san, sudah selesai," ia mengatur posisi cermin itu hingga kakaknya bisa melihat refleksinya.  
"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hening sejenak. Kakaknya memandangi bayangan dirinya dengan rambut yang telah dipotong hingga sebatas leher dengan mata tak berkedip—lalu sepuluh detik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Digerakkannya tangannya sedikit, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengerti.

Ia memberikan kertas baru dan pena untuk kakaknya, dan menunggu hingga pemuda itu selesai menulis.

Bunyi pesannya; " _aku jadi semakin tampan, ya. Terima kasih, Sasuke._ "

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sorot geli tak bisa disembunyikan dari mata hitamnya.

"Hmm, Nii-san…" ia menggumam dengan nada menahan senyum sembari mengacak rambut kakaknya, "tapi tetap saja, aku lebih tampan darimu."

Kakaknya hanya memandanginya dengan mata menyipit, sebelum kemudian mata hitam itu tertawa—dan Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk memeluk kakaknya saat itu juga.

* * *

"Nii-san, sejak kapan kau sakit?"

Ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba—dan terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Kakaknya hanya menatapnya dengan sorot pasif, sebelum kemudian meraih kertas yang ada di sampingnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangan yang bergerak lemah.

Ia menunggu kakaknya selesai menulis dengan dada berdebar-debar, lalu membaca pesan yang tertulis tiga menit kemudian.

Hanya ada sebaris kalimat pendek yang tertulis sebagai jawaban. Katanya; " _sudah lama. Tidak usah memikirkan itu_."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Apakah…" ia menelan ludah, ragu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya—namun akhirnya kalimat itu muncul juga. "Apakah… setelah kau melakukan kejadian itu?"

Itachi melempar pandangannya ke samping, tak menatap adiknya selama beberapa detik.

Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas, khawatir kalimatnya tadi menyakiti kakaknya—namun beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi meraih kertas dan menulis pesan lagi.

Dibacanya pesan itu dalam hati. ' _Aku tak mau membahasnya. Maaf, Sasuke_.'

Ia menurunkan kertas itu perlahan, lalu memandangi kakaknya dengan berbagai emosi yang campur aduk di matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san," ia menyentuh pipi kakaknya lembut dengan jari-jari yang terasa dingin, "aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh."

Kakaknya tak membalas apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

* * *

( _Bertahanlah, Nii-san_.)

* * *

Kakaknya membuka matanya lagi setelah sebelumnya kembali tertidur selama setengah jam. Tanpa menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya cemas di samping ranjang, ia meraih kertas yang ada di sampingnya—dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangan gemetaran.

Sasuke membaca pesan yang ditulisnya.

' _Aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san_.'

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan memandangi kakaknya dengan emosi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Nii-san… melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

Kakaknya mengangguk.

Ia menyerahkan lagi kertas itu ke kakaknya, dan menunggunya menulis pesan baru dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dua menit kemudian, ia menerima kertas itu dengan tangan yang terasa dingin— lalu membacanya perlahan.

Bunyi pesannya; " _Tou-san dan Kaa-san tersenyum_. _Mereka tidak marah padaku_."

Sasuke menurunkan kertas yang dipegangnya, dan mendapati bahwa sepasang mata hitam itu berkilat-kilat bahagia begitu ia bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya.

Ia menepuk lengan kakaknya lembut, sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangan itu dan mendekapnya di dadanya. "Tentu saja mereka tidak akan marah pada Nii-san," katanya dengan mata yang mendadak terasa hangat.

"…mereka tidak akan pernah marah padamu, Nii-san."

* * *

Ia tak mengatakan pada kakaknya bahwa diam-diam ia takut begitu mendengar kakaknya mengatakan hal itu.

( _Ia takut jika hal itu merupakan pertanda bahwa kakaknya akan menyusul kedua orangtuanya segera_.)

* * *

Kakaknya tertidur lagi setelah itu, dan baru membuka matanya kembali ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Ia menanyakan apakah kakaknya merasa lapar, namun pemuda itu menggeleng. Kakaknya juga tak mengiyakan ketika ia menawarinya untuk mengantarnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika ia menawari pemuda itu _ocha_ hangat, kakaknya segera mengangguk kecil. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyeduh _ocha_ setelah itu.

Ia membantu kakaknya meminum _ocha_ itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Kakaknya masih juga melayangkan pandangan minta maaf padanya, namun ia mengacuhkannya dan berpura-pura tak melihat hal itu.

 _Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali, Nii-san._

Kakaknya hanya menghabiskan tak sampai seperlima bagian dari _ocha_ -nya. Ia menurunkan kepala pemuda itu lagi, dan tersenyum padanya ketika sepasang mata hitam itu memberinya isyarat _'terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan._ '

Ia menaruh _ocha_ -nya di meja, lalu beranjak ke jendela untuk menutupnya sedikit. Ketika ia kembali duduk, ia mendapati kakaknya tengah menatap langit-langit dengan mata hitam yang menerawang—seolah tengah mengawasi sesuatu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, namun hanya melihat bohlam kecil yang menempel di atas. Selebihnya, tak ada apapun.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Nii-san?"

Kakaknya mengerjapkan matanya sekali—lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit. Dengan gerakan lemah, ia mengambil kertas yang ada di sampingnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Sasuke membaca pesan itu dengan alis terangkat.

'' _Ada kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang sedang mengitari lampu.'_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap langit-langit seraya mengernyitkan kening. _Tak ada apapun disana._

Sejenak ia mengira bahwa kakaknya mungkin tengah berhalusinasi.

Tapi ia tak mengatakan hal itu, hanya mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Iya, Nii-san," gumamnya dengan nada tenang seperti biasa, tak menunjukkan keheranannya sama sekali. Lima menit kemudian, kakaknya kembali meraih kertas dan menuliskan pesan lagi.

' _Ceritakan tentang hidupmu selama kita berpisah, Sasuke_ '.

Kakaknya tidak mengatakan ' _ceritakan tentang hidupmu selama tujuh tahun ini_ '.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap kakaknya dengan sorot bimbang. "Tapi… ceritanya panjang sekali, Nii-san."

Sepasang mata hitam itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot tersenyum—sebelum kemudian menuliskan pesan baru lagi.

' _Tak apa-apa. Kita masih punya waktu_.'

Kakaknya tidak mengatakan bahwa ' _kita masih punya banyak waktu_ '.

Sambil mengabaikan rasa dingin yang muncul di dadanya begitu menyadari kalimat kakaknya tadi, ia menghela napas panjang—dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **[** きらきら **]**

* * *

" _In many cultures the butterfly is_ _ **associated with the soul**_ _– and sometimes, with vulnerability and transition."_

 _\- Avia Venefica._


	4. cernentia

[' _Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku masih bisa melihat dunia... dengan caraku sendiri._ ' ]

* * *

 **きらきら**

.

 **[** _shining, sparkle_ **]**

* * *

Kakaknya tertidur lagi beberapa menit setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Kakaknya berusaha keras tetap terjaga sepanjang ia bercerita, meskipun matanya beberapa kali hampir terpejam dan napas pendek yang tertahan beberapa kali keluar dari sela-sela bibir pucatnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap melanjutkan ceritanya hingga selesai adalah karena ia tahu; ia tahu kalau kakaknya akan memprotes kalau ia menghentikan ceritanya mendadak.

Ia dapat melihat sepasang mata hitam itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa kali, meresapi setiap detil kalimat yang diucapkannya dan intonasi dari suaranya seakan itu adalah hal paling penting di seluruh dunia. Seakan hidup kakaknya bergantung pada hal itu.

Itachi selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan hal itu tak pernah berubah.

Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi kakaknya dengan perlahan, lalu mengelap keringat yang muncul di lehernya dengan hati-hati. Ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tengkuk kakaknya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa kakaknya tengah berkeringat dingin.

Kakaknya… _sepertinya ia berkeringat bukan karena kepanasan._

Ia tak memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang medis, dan sejenak ia berpikir untuk membawa lagi kakaknya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi kondisi pemuda itu sekarang sepertinya sama sekali tak memungkinkan.

Bahkan untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam saja, kakaknya melakukan itu dengan susah payah.

Ia tetap duduk di samping ranjang kakaknya hingga matahari terbenam, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari raut wajah kakaknya yang tengah tertidur sama sekali. Ekspresi kakaknya tampak damai, dadanya turun naik begitu perlahan seiring dengan napas yang diambilnya. Ditatapnya wajah kakaknya lekat-lekat, meresapi setiap detil yang ada disana: _bibir pucat yang tipis seperti bentuk bibir Tou-san, tulang pipi yang tirus, bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik seperti milik Kaa-san, kerutan di bawah matanya yang persis seperti Tou-san, rambutnya yang tebal dan halus seperti rambut Kaa-san…_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali—dan berharap agar segala detil itu bisa tercetak di memorinya, lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya yang sama seperti senyum Kaa-san, dan cara sepasang mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan kasih sayang yang tak terkatakan.

* * *

Sepertinya kakaknya dan Naruto, tanpa disangka-sangka—memiliki beberapa kesamaan.

Ia menyadari hal itu di perjalanannya kembali ke penginapan setelah membeli makan malam. Ditaruhnya bungkusan kecil berisi _onigiri_ di atas meja— _kakaknya sepertinya akan protes dengan keras kepala bila ia memberinya bubur lagi_ —lalu kembali duduk di samping ranjang kakaknya.

Itachi dan Naruto sepertinya memiliki beberapa kesamaan.

Cara mereka berdua berjuang mencapai tujuannya ( _Itachi untuk menjaga kedamaian di desa, Naruto untuk memperoleh pengakuan dari desa_ ), sifat idealis mereka yang hampir terlihat naïf ( _Naruto yang percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki hati yang baik, Itachi yang percaya bahwa perang adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari apapun yang terjadi_ ), hati mereka yang begitu mudah memaafkan ( _Naruto tak menaruh dendam pada orang-orang yang dulu mengejek dan mengabaikannya, Itachi tak membenci desa yang telah mengkhianatinya_ ), cara mereka melindungi sesuatu meski harus mengorbankan diri sendiri ( _Naruto rela bertarung mati-matian demi teman-temannya, Itachi rela menghancurkan diri dan mengorbankan masa depannya, hanya untuk melindungi..._ )

( _—_ _ **dirinya.**_ )

Ia tercekat, napasnya tertahan sejenak begitu mengingat kembali perbandingan yang tersusun di kepalanya tadi. Dalam cara yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, mereka berdua mirip dengan satu sama lain.

Namun di atas daftar hal-hal tadi, mungkin yang paling membuat mereka mirip adalah kesetiaan absolut mereka pada Konoha—serta fakta bahwa, _apapun yang terjadi_ , mereka tetap menyayangi dirinya tanpa peduli pada apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia tak tahu mengapa mereka berdua bisa bersikap seperti itu ( _Naruto—karena ia terlalu keras kepala, sedangkan Itachi karena ia terlalu… baik_ ), namun satu hal yang ia ketahui dengan pasti—adalah bahwa ia tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang mereka.

 _Benar, kan?_

Rasa hangat yang janggal perlahan muncul di matanya, dan dalam hening—ia memendamkan wajahnya ke dada kakaknya yang tertutupi selimut, mendengar detak samar yang muncul dari sana dan kali ini; ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berharap.

* * *

Semoga detak itu terus ada, hingga esok… dan sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika kakaknya membuka matanya lagi.

Ia memasang senyum paling hangat yang bisa ditunjukkannya—lalu bertanya dengan nada ceria; ' _Nii-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?_ '. Di sisi lain, kakaknya hanya menatapnya lama tanpa berkedip—dan saat itu juga ia menduga kalau kakaknya sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari sorot matanya.

"Aku membeli _onigiri_ untuk makan malam," katanya segera untuk mencairkan keheningan yang muncul sesaat. "Nii-san suka, kan? Nii-san pasti lapar."

Di luar dugaan, kakaknya menggeleng, sebelum kemudian mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Segera diambilnya kertas dan pena dari meja, lalu menyerahkannya pada kakaknya.

Ia memperhatikan kakaknya meraih pena dengan gerakan kaku dan menuliskan pesan itu perlahan-lahan. Sejenak ia merasa ada yang aneh. _Kakaknya…_ ia memegang kertas itu dengan jarak begitu dekat ke wajahnya, hampir terlalu dekat. Mata pemuda itu juga tampak menyipit—seakan tengah memfokuskan pandangannya dengan susah payah. Namun ia memilih tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, menduga bahwa kakaknya mungkin hanya terlalu lemas saja.

Setelah semenit yang berlalu dengan begitu lama, ia membaca pesan yang ditulis kakaknya tadi.

' _Maaf, tolong ambilkan minum, Sasuke?_ '

Ia mengernyitkan kening pada kata pertama yang dibacanya; entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan pada kakaknya bahwa ia sama sekali tak merepotkan dirinya—dan _jangan minta maaf_. Namun sepertinya kakaknya sama sekali tak menggubris hal itu.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia segera menuangkan air dari botol minum ke dalam gelas, dan menyangga kepala kakaknya untuk membantunya minum. Pemuda itu hanya minum sedikit, bahkan air dari gelas itu tak berkurang seperempatnya.

Ditaruhnya gelas yang masih penuh berisi air itu ke nakas, lalu menawarkan makan malam lagi pada kakaknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan, Nii-san?" tanyanya seraya beranjak bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil bungkusan _onigiri_ yang ada di meja di seberang ruangan. Ia mengerluarkan _onigiri_ itu dari bungkusnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring kecil. Selagi menyiapkan _onigiri_ -nya, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat respon kakaknya itu.

Namun kakaknya hanya memandang ke langit-langit, matanya sama sekali tak berpaling ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ia mengernyitkan kening perlahan, sejenak merasa ada yang aneh—namun ia tak tahu apa.

"Nii-san?"

Sejurus kemudian, kakaknya menoleh—namun sepasang mata hitam itu tak menatap ke arahnya.

 _Sekarang ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya janggal daritadi._

Kakaknya… mata kakaknya tengah menatap ke arah pintu yang ada di sampingnya, bukan ke arahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit membuat sebuah gestur samar, untuk melihat reaksi kakaknya—dan berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

Namun sepasang mata hitam itu tak bergerak, tetap menatap ke arah pintu seakan dirinya tengah berdiri disitu, dan bukan setengah meter di sampingnya.

.

Ia tercekat.

* * *

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Itachi seringkali menatapnya lama tanpa berkedip sewaktu ia tengah berada di dekatnya, mengapa tatapan pemuda itu tampak tak fokus dan sepertinya itu bukan karena kondisi tubuhnya sekarang, mengapa huruf-huruf yang ditulis kakaknya tampak miring dan tak beraturan seolah ia menulis dengan mata terpejam, mengapa kakaknya menulis pesan dengan kertas yang dipegang terlalu dekat ke wajahnya…

Tiba-tiba, segalanya menjadi begitu jelas.

 _Ada yang salah dengan mata kakaknya._

Ia menaruh piring berisi _onigiri_ yang hendak dibawanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Pemuda itu berkedip sekali, seakan menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

"Nii-san?" ia merasa begitu enggan untuk melakukan hal ini, namun ia setengah mati ingin tahu tentang spekulasi yang ada di pikirannya. "Apakah Nii-san bisa… melihatku?"

Kakaknya memberikan anggukan kecil.

Ia mundur selangkah, lalu bertanya dengan suara lirih—hampir seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa warna baju yang kupakai, Nii-san?"

Namun sejurus kemudian, ia segera mengganti pertanyaannya begitu menyadari bahwa Itachi tak bisa menjawab itu tanpa menulis di kertas.

"Hn, tak usah dijawab yang tadi," ia terdiam sejenak, dalam hati merasa konyol. Lima detik kemudian, ia mengajukan pertanyaan baru pada kakaknya.

"Nii-san, lihat tanganku. Ini angka berapa?"

Kakaknya memandanginya lama tanpa berkedip—sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya perlahan, dan menekuk jempol dan kelingkingnya untuk membentuk angka tiga.

.

Ia membeku.

* * *

Saat ini, ia tengah mengangkat tangannya dengan jari-jari yang membentuk angka dua.

* * *

Sejenak ia begitu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan respon apapun. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya berdiri diam disitu, bahkan tanpa sempat untuk menurunkan tangannya.

Dengan langkah berat dan tengkuk yang terasa dingin, ia perlahan menghampiri Itachi dan duduk kembali di samping ranjangnya. Mata kakaknya, yang tampak seperti lapisan kaca buram, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

 _Namun tak ada fokus disana._

Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi, sebelum kemudian menggenggam jari-jari kakaknya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. _Apakah… apakah—_

"Nii-san," panggilnya pelan. Kakaknya berkedip sekali.

"Kau…" ia menelan ludah perlahan, sebelum kemudian mengubah nada suaranya menjadi tenang seperti biasa. "Kau masih bisa melihat, kan?"

Kakaknya menatapnya lama, lalu memberikan anggukan kecil.

Namun hal itu tak menyingkirkan rasa dingin yang ada di dadanya.

"Maksudku... melihat dengan jelas. Nii-san masih bisa, kan?"

Hening. Kali ini, kakaknya menggeleng perlahan.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, sejenak merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu kejam. _Hei_ , ia sama sekali bukan orang yang melankolis, namun ini semua terlalu… _berlebihan_.

Ia menolak untuk menyangka bahwa takdir telah bersikap terlalu keras pada kakaknya. Bahkan ' _keras_ ' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Tajam, _atau mungkin_ —jahat, adalah kata yang lebih sesuai.

Sejenak napasnya terasa sesak.

Ia tak perlu bukti lebih jauh untuk mengetahui bahwa penglihatan kakaknya telah mengalami kerusakan begitu parah. Mungkin bisa dibilang hampir buta.

Selama beberapa menit, ia begitu tenggelam dalam rasa terkejutnya—hingga tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya telah menulis pesan baru, dan kini tengah menyerahkan kertas itu padanya.

.

Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan membaca pesan itu dengan mata yang terasa panas.

* * *

[' _Aku tidak perlu melihat untuk bisa mengetahui ekspresi wajahmu dan apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jangan muram begitu, baka otouto_.']

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **[** きらきら **]**


	5. tacet nox

[' _Aku tidak perlu melihat untuk bisa mengetahui ekspresi wajahmu dan apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jangan muram begitu, baka otouto_.']

* * *

 **きらきら**

.

 **[** _shining, sparkle_ **]**

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, ketika ia terbangun mendadak karena mendengar suara batuk yang ditahan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dibenamkan ke tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, lalu menoleh ke arah ranjang yang berada di samping. Kakaknya telah terbangun. Entah bagaimana caranya— _mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah_ , pemuda itu telah menegakkan badannya sedikit dengan menggunakan dipan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya; hingga posisinya kini setengah terduduk di kasur. Tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi mulut—dan Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kursinya begitu menyadari adanya noda merah di sela-sela jari kakaknya.

"Nii-san...!" rasa kantuk langsung menghilang dari tubuhnya segera, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah langsung berada di samping ranjang kakaknya. "Nii-san, kau berdarah, akan kuambilkan obat... tunggu disitu…" katanya setengah meracau, panik membuat pikirannya terasa berkabut. Ia kehilangan ketenangannya segera begitu melihat kakaknya terbatuk sekali lagi, serak dan basah seakan menahan gumpalan cairan—dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping karena tak tahan melihatnya.

Diseduhnya _ocha_ dengan tangan gemetaran, berpikir bahwa mungkin meminum teh hangat bisa meredakan batuk kakaknya. Ia bisa dibilang hampir buta sama sekali dalam hal medis, ia bahkan tak menguasai caranya melakukan pertolongan pertama… kecuali menahan keluarnya darah pada luka sewaktu pertarungan. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak berguna pada keadaan yang dihadapinya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya mengeluarkan darah, namun tak bisa menjangkau lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan—

 _...karena lukanya berada di dalam_.

Ia membuka laci meja, mencari-cari obat penghilang rasa sakit yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit waktu itu—lalu menuangkan serbuk obat itu ke dalam _ocha_ yang dibuatnya tanpa memperhatikan takarannya lagi. Diaduknya _ocha_ itu dengan terburu-buru, lalu berjalan menghampiri kakaknya.

Pemuda itu masih berada dalam posisinya yang bersandar di dipan. Tangan kanannya masih terangkat menutupi mulut, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu mencengkeram seprai—menahan badannya agar tidak merosot. Sasuke segera menaruh cangkir _ocha_ yang dipegangnya ke nakas, lalu membantu kakaknya menyangga posisinya dengan menambahkan bantal di belakangnya sebagai penahan. Dengan tatapan ragu bercampur panik, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang kakaknya dengan hati-hati—lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung kakaknya, sebelum kemudian membuat gerakan mengusap pelan, berulang-ulang.

Ibu selalu melakukan hal ini padanya jika ia sedang sakit atau terkejut karena mimpi buruk.

Mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Itachi tidak merespon apapun dan membiarkan adiknya menenangkannya—gestur yang disyukuri oleh Sasuke karena untuk kali ini kakaknya tidak berpura-pura kuat; tidak mencegah Sasuke untuk membantunya dengan berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Sasuke tak melewatkan noda merah yang ada di telapak tangan dan sela-sela jarinya, ketika kakaknya dengan segera menaruh tangannya di bawah selimut—menyembunyikannya dari pandangan adiknya.

"Maaf aku membangunkan…mu, Sasuke," katanya serak.

Sasuke terpaku.

"Nii-san… kau," ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas tanpa suara dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang. "Kau sudah bisa… berbicara lagi?"

Kilatan panik di matanya segera berubah menjadi binar cerah begitu melihat kakaknya memberi anggukan kecil.

"Kurasa batuk tadi menolong tenggorokanku," balas pemuda itu setengah menggumam, seakan tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang rasanya tenggorokanku tidak seperti ada yang menyumbat lagi."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum pada dirinya. Ia terpaku sejenak, sedikit terkejut melihat senyum di wajah kakaknya—yang tampak begitu tulus dan seolah tanpa beban. Kakaknya tengah tersenyum, _sepenuh hati_.

Ia sudah lama tak melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu. Sosok seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang tengah menatapnya dingin seraya melontarkan kata-kata penuh provokasi telah lama bersarang di pikirannya; menempati bagian yang menyimpan memori tentang kakaknya sebagai seorang yang selalu tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkilat-kilat hangat.

 _Kakaknya telah kembali_.

Ia telah memiliki kakaknya lagi. _Kakaknya yang asli_.

Sasuke merasa dadanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan—perasaan euforia yang sudah lama tak pernah dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin perasaannya sekarang sama dengan yang dirasakannya sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu; rasa senang meluap-luap ketika Itachi akhirnya meluangkan waktunya dan menerima ajakannya untuk berlatih bersama dirinya, atau sekadar menontonnya berlatih saja.

Sebuah jentikan di dahi menyadarkannya dari euforianya, dan ia segera kembali ke kenyataan lagi. Dilihatnya Itachi tengah menurunkan tangannya perlahan, matanya yang buram diwarnai kilatan geli.

"Kau melamun, Sasuke."

Ia berjengit sedikit, lalu mengusap-ngusap dahinya dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Kapan kau berhenti menyentuh dahiku seperti itu, Nii-san?"

Kakaknya hanya merespon dengan suara tawa kecil yang samar, dan Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa tawa kakaknya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman serak yang ditahan. Suara kakaknya terdengar serak-serak basah, dan terkadang nada suaranya berubah menjadi pelan mendadak di beberapa bagian—seakan ia hampir kehabisan napas ketika berbicara.

Ia segera menepis pikiran itu dari kepalanya. _Tak apa-apa_ , yang penting ia masih bisa mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Kau mau _ocha_ , Nii-san?" ia menunjuk ocha di nakas yang baru dibuatnya tadi. Seperti yang diduganya, Itachi langsung mengangguk—dan kali ini ia mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan menolak upaya Sasuke untuk membantunya minum.

.

Setelah beberapa kali menyesap _ocha_ -nya dengan tangan gemetaran, kakaknya menurunkan cangkir yang dipegangnya—dan menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Pahit sekali."

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Aku tambahkan obat tadi. Tidak terlalu banyak…"

Itachi hanya mengangguk, seolah sudah menebak sebelumnya. "Sasuke, kau tak perlu merepotkan dirimu seperti itu."

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan sorot yang menyipit. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Nii-san… kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali," desisnya serius. Tingkah kakaknya yang seperti ini terkadang membuatnya gemas. "Jadi berhenti berkata bodoh seperti itu."

Itachi menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang seperti lapisan kaca buram selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Bukan begitu," kakaknya menghela napas tanpa suara, lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap selimut yang ada di pangkuannya. "Harusnya aku yang mengurus keperluanmu dan membantumu. Bukan sebaliknya."

Sasuke terdiam.

 _...Jadi begitu_.

"Kenapa harus? Kau membuat aturan sendiri, Nii-san," katanya seraya menggeleng dengan kening yang berkerut. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, Sasuke. Karena aku ka—"

Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, memotongnya mendadak dan membiarkan sisanya menggantung di udara.

Sasuke sudah tahu lanjutan dari kalimat kakaknya.

"Apa, Nii-san?"

 _Namun ia ingin mendengar pemuda itu mengatakannya langsung_.

Ia memperhatikan kakaknya menarik lututnya perlahan mendekat ke badannya, dalam sekejap langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah gestur dari emosi tegang atau kekhawatiran yang berusaha disembunyikan. Sejurus kemudian ia menyadari kalau kakaknya telah menurunkan dinding yang mengelilinginya selama ini—dan membiarkan emosinya terlihat, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

 _Ia tak tahu kalau kakaknya bisa terlihat menjadi begitu rapuh_.

"Kau sudah tahu," ia mendengar kakaknya membalas singkat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak setuju meskipun ia tahu kakaknya mungkin tak bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan berbicara setengah-setengah, Nii-san," tukasnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku jadi tidak tahu jawabanmu sebenarnya."

Tentu saja, _sebenarnya ia sudah tahu_. Namun ia ingin mendengarnya langsung secara lengkap dari mulut kakaknya.

Itachi menatap selimut di pangkuannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca, sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Sasuke langsung di matanya.

"Karena aku kakakmu," akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga.

Suaranya tenang sepenuhnya ketika mengatakan itu, namun Sasuke dapat melihat kilatan rasa bersalah yang melintas di mata hitam kakaknya—dan tangannya yang mencengkeram ujung selimut dengan erat.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu. Harusnya aku yang menjagamu saat ini," ia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah, matanya tak menatap Sasuke sama sekali—dan sebagai gantinya, iris hitam itu bergerak memandangi selimut yang ada di pangkuannya. "Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak, iya kan, Sasuke?" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Jangan konyol, Nii-san," tukasnya sedikit kesal. "Kalau kau bukan seorang kakak yang baik menurutku, tentunya aku tak akan memanggilmu Nii-san sekarang," balasnya seraya menekan-nekan pelipisnya perlahan. Cara pandang kakaknya yang selalu memandang negatif terhadap dirinya sendiri itu membuat Sasuke merasa lelah sekaligus gemas di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia melihat kakaknya menaikkan alisnya, seakan meragukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk segera.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan itu, Nii-san."

* * *

Ketika ia melihat tangan kakaknya terangkat perlahan, sejenak ia mengira kalau kakaknya akan menjentikkan dahinya lagi—namun ternyata, tangan itu mendarat di kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Aku senang," ia mendengar kakaknya berkata begitu pelan, hingga ia harus terdiam sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri kalau kakaknya memang benar-benar berbicara tadi. "Terima kasih, _baka otouto_ …"

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu lewat ketika Itachi menghabiskan _ocha_ -nya, lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk kembali tidur.

"Maaf, Sasuke," ia menggosok matanya perlahan dengan punggung tangan, sebelum kemudian menaikkan selimutnya. "Kurasa aku sudah mengantuk. Kita lanjutkan berbicaranya besok saja, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu meraih tangan kakaknya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang dingin itu tanpa sadar.

"Kau… akan bangun lagi besok, kan?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu menyentuh dahi Sasuke lembut dengan jari tangannya yang bebas. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan tertidur selamanya, _baka otouto_."

"Janji?" Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa sempat ditahannya.

Kakaknya mengangguk, seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Janji, Sasuke." Itachi melepas tangannya dari genggaman adiknya perlahan, lalu mengacak rambut pemuda itu dengan sayang. "Nah, sekarang tidur. Oh ya, kasurnya muat berdua, omong-omong."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hn, aku tidak akan tidur berdua di kasur denganmu, Nii-san," katanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa keputusan tak bisa diganggu gugat. "Aku tidur di kursi saja."

Ia segera menarik kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan meja, lalu duduk dan membaringkan kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangan sebagai bantal segera—sebelum Itachi sempat mendebatnya lebih jauh.

.

Namun ternyata kakaknya sama sekali tak memaksanya untuk pindah tidur ke kasur.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke… _otouto_ ," ia mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya; suaranya hangat, begitu hangat—dan itu merupakan ucapan selamat tidur pertama yang diterimanya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum kecil pada sosok kakaknya yang kini telah memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi… Itachi-niisan."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **[** きらきら **]**

* * *

.

 **a/n** : thanks for staying through. _**your feedback will be much appreciated**_.


End file.
